


Dreamcatcher One Shots

by siyeonnugget



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Multi, jiyoo, maybe smut, one shots, will add more relationship tags as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonnugget/pseuds/siyeonnugget
Summary: This is really just a giant dump of my ideas that aren't quite long enough to be full-fledged fics, but too short to be just kept as ideas.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Dreamcatcher One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> As always follow me on twitter and tumblr: siyeonnugget

Accidents happened. That everyone pretty much knew. 

But mistakes? No. Those weren’t real. Mistakes were accidents that people regretted for the rest of their lives. It was just another word to say they messed up. 

For them, it wasn’t an accident. No mistakes. Nothing to be regretted… Just wishful thinking. A life full of what if after everything had happened. After the pain had left her, she felt a new pain set in. A new pain she couldn’t shake no matter how hard she tried. 

But before we get there, you might want to know the girls first right?

Kim Minji, or has her mother and friends called her, Jiu. She was a kind girl. Someone people loved to be around since she was so kind. A kind-hearted person who wanted nothing but good in the world. She never had one bad thought about anyone, not even things. She tried not to judge others as much as she could. 

She was a good kid, studied hard, did everything she needed to. She played well with others, made loads of friends, and had always lent a helping hand to others when they needed it. She loved her family, especially her little brother. She took amazing care of him, loving him to no end.

Everything was perfect in her little family home. Her parents loved one another, her family loved one another. Truly a household built on nothing but love. 

Now, our other girl was nearly the same. A different kind of love. 

Kim Yoohyeon. She was very kind, a little dense, but still good. She always made sure people had fun, reminding them of the life they could have if they just took a break or two to sit back and enjoy what they had. She was an extremely kind person who was incredibly open-minded despite the world she grew up in. 

Her siblings on the other hand, just like any other siblings, fought. Fought over everything. Toys, games, computers, everything. She loved them, and she knew they loved her, but sometimes it grew to be frustrating and she just wanted to escape her house every now and then. Just to be free of the chaos that ensued in her home. 

That was how she met her. 

She was sitting on her balcony, the sounds of her siblings fighting muffled through the glass door behind her. She was looking down at the different people in the parking lot when she heard yapping. She looked over her shoulder, seeing a girl with a little white dog on her own balcony. 

Yoohyeon swore her heart had jumped into her throat and threatened to choke her out the second she heard her laughter. When she caught sight of her, it was almost as if her entire world had just stopped. 

She was the most beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes on and it was almost as if she had fallen off her balcony for this girl. When the mystery girl had looked up at her, she quickly looked away, trying not to be obvious. 

However, Minji noticed. She let out a small laugh and sat on the floor, allowing herself to relax while her little pup ran around her. She watched her little puffball run around for the next few seconds before settling on her lap. 

“It’s a good day to be outside right?” Minji called out to the other girl, seeing her look over at her. After a few seconds of silence, she smiled at her. “I’m talking to you.” She laughed. 

“It is a good day.” Yoohyeon chuckled. She couldn’t help but laugh, her laugh was a little contagious to her. 

“Why are you outside?” She asked. 

“My siblings are fighting,” Yoohyeon answered. “You?” She asked. 

“I just like to be outside and relax.” The older girl answered. It was silent for a few moments, both of them enjoying the little quiet before she spoke again. “Kim Minji.” She smiled. 

“Kim Yoohyeon.” The other girl chuckled nervously. 

Both of them had no idea how close they would get in that little time. They had started off as friends, doing a lot of things together. Yoohyeon had learned that she was older by three years, causing her to give up on her little crush. But only for it to really amplify when she had graduated herself. She was in the middle of going to university when she had met up with Minji again. 

“I haven’t seen you in so long, I feel terrible.” Yoohyeon frowned as she hugged her. It was second nature in a way, but Minji had grown up a lot and it once again made the younger’s heart attempt to choke her out. 

“Don’t feel terrible, we both have a lot of things going on.” Minji gave her a tired smile. 

The same smile Minji had kept up for years. 

What a lot of people didn’t know about Kim Minji, was that she had medical problems. As a child, she had shown no signs of being sick whatsoever. Until she had just collapsed one day. Her parents rushed her to the hospital, all the tests that were run had come back negative. Until three weeks later when it had happened again. 

Minji was suffering from cancer, but since it was caught early, it was being managed. She was only twelve when she was diagnosed. Her parents did everything in their power to keep her healthy and happy. Everything. 

The doctors had predicted that she would not have made it to live past eighteen. But now she was twenty-five and felt fine. Of course, only because she was in remission. She felt tired again, but she had passed it off as work-related stress and promised her parents she would see a doctor when she found the time. Besides, to her, she wanted to see her best friend that she oh so desperately had a crush on forever instead. 

Yoohyeon had gushed to her about everything that had gone on from the past two years, telling her about her work, her classes, and how much she was doing just to keep her head above water. 

“Why don’t you live with me? That would solve some of the issues. I’ve been looking for a roommate anyway.” Minji smiled. 

“I couldn’t do that…” Yoohyeon whispered. 

“I insist. That way it’s less rent, you’ll be with someone who can feed you properly, and you won’t have to move farther away from school.” She explained. 

Yoohyeon could never pass an opportunity like that up. Not in a million years. 

Of course, that was when she realized how hard it would be to keep her feelings in check. Living with Minji was a whole new thing to her and she learned a lot more about her than she had planned. She knew she would learn a lot more, but didn’t think she would ever learn everything. Well, everything that Minji wanted her to know. 

“So you just don’t date?” Minji asked her. 

“I don’t have the time.” Yoohyeon sighed. “Besides, I have this crush that I keep comparing everyone to. Kinda fails me.” She let out a nervous laugh, trying not to be so obvious with her feelings. Only, Minji caught on quickly and smiled at her. 

“Maybe you should tell her how you feel,” Minji whispered. “She might feel the same.” 

That was when Yoohyeon knew she wasn’t very good at hiding her feelings. But it had gotten her first kiss with her crush, and it had worked out perfectly. As cliche as it sounded, she felt they were a match made in heaven. 

If only right? If there was a god that could even begin to understand how much they loved each other. How good they were to one another and the world.

Their lives became routine, both of them leaving for the day for work and school, only for Minji to come home first and start to tidy up the living area for them. By the time she was finished, she had started to cook dinner, which to her surprise, every time, Yoohyeon would be home. The two would cook together, sharing little kisses here and there as they worked together. 

It was perfect. They hardly fought, and when they did it was really adorable teasing. The two were perfect for each other and it was sickenly adorable to see them in public. It was what nearly everyone had ever wanted in a relationship. Someone who cared and loved each other for who they were. Not to love someone and change them. Yes, they helped each other become better people, but they were more about self-love than anything else with one another. 

“I don’t like it,” Minji muttered as she held the hem of her shirt. 

“You really don’t like it?” Yoohyeon frowned as she walked up to her girlfriend. She looked at the shirt, it was a nice shirt. 

“Maybe you should try it. If it suits you, you can have it.” She smiled. Yoohyeon agreed, waiting for her to change before she handed it over. While Yoohyeon changed her shirt to try on the other, Minji grabbed a little box and hid it in her hands. “What do you think?” She asked. 

“I don’t know.” Yoohyeon looked at herself in the mirror before turning to look at her. “What about you?” 

“I think it could look really good with something…” Minji muttered. 

“Really? What?” Yoohyeon turned to look at her, seeing her holding open the little black box. Her eyes widened as she let out a loud gasp. 

“I think this would look really good with it… If you said yes to marrying me.” Minji gave her a smile, watching her girlfriend burst out into tears at the sight of it. 

“I love you so much.” Yoohyeon sniffed as she wiped her tears. “Of course I would marry you.” She sniffed. 

It was perfect. Everything was perfect. 

It had to be. Right? 

Their wedding was beautiful, they chose to get married in the spring, an outdoor wedding. Both of them wore stunning dresses, matching their inner beauty to reflect out and show others. It really did help how madly in love they were with each other. Dancing together under the lighting of the venue, holding each other as their song played. Everything just seemed perfect. 

“I can’t believe I got to marry you,” Yoohyeon whispered. 

“Me either.” Minji smiled. 

They had well over a thousand photos when their photographer sent them the thumb drive. Everything was stunning. From the location to the food, to the decor, everything. It was perfect. Almost from a magazine. They had printed a few photos, displaying them in their little apartment. 

Yoohyeon made sure to display Minji’s absolute favorite photo where she could see it constantly. A photo of the two of them dancing that night, the lighting just perfect. It was a soft glow, but enough to see. They held each other tightly, just enjoying the feeling of finally being together as one. 

“I really love that photo.” Minji chuckled. 

“I know.” Yoohyeon smiled. 

Everything was perfect. Until Minji had an episode. She had fallen at work, feeling extremely weak. She had dropped all of her cooking supplies, causing two nearby workers to call an ambulance. Yoohyeon had met her at the hospital, panicked when she saw her wife lying in a hospital bed. 

That was when she had learned everything. Minji had told her everything, telling her that she had been in remission for years, not thinking it would even come back. Yoohyeon had been upset with her. Of course, who wouldn’t be? Her wife had never told her about her being sick, even though she was in remission. She felt like she needed to know that. 

“Are you second-guessing this?” Minji whispered. 

“Never.” Yoohyeon sighed. “I just… I don’t like thinking that you’re hurting like this.” She frowned. “But I won’t leave you.” She reached over, holding her hand tightly to reassure her that she would stay with her. 

After her scare in the hospital, Yoohyeon was on top of Minji’s healthcare more so than her own mother. All of her tests and scans had come back negative, but they were still worried. Testing every month just to make sure they catch anything quickly. 

Everything seemed to be working smoothly. The two had gone back to work, both of them working hard to keep the little home they had together. Minji made sure to reassure Yoohyeon on most nights, feeling her tossing and turning in the bed next to her. She would roll over and hold her tightly. Hearing her whisper her worries, the nightmares she would have with just the scare that she had. 

Minji would do her best to calm her down, staying up with her until she fell asleep from exhaustion, taking care of her best she could. Just to make sure she was okay before anything else. 

The older girl felt herself getting weaker every day. She felt more tired than normal and had pushed her tests sooner rather than later. She wanted to catch everything faster, not too late. She had something to really live for now and she didn’t want to lose it so quickly. 

Minji didn’t cry nearly as hard as Yoohyeon did when the results came back positive. She was used to this kind of news being announced to her. In fact, she knew her life had gone just a little too well. She waited to hear the horrible news that would one day come. She knew good people never lasted long in life. That was what she had learned. 

But that never stopped her from living life to the fullest. Allowing herself to fall in love. Allowing herself to make a small mark in someone else’s life with everything she did. She never wanted to be forgotten. At least not in her family.

Yoohyeon didn’t sleep that night. She had waited for Minji to fall asleep before she slid out of bed and made her way to the living room. She had a few tears slip down her cheeks as she settled herself on the couch. She couldn’t bring herself to sob as open as she had earlier in the day. Her entire body was exhausted from just crying that she couldn’t even get herself to sleep. Her mind running with all sorts of different things. 

By the time she had gone to bed, the sun was nearly up, which meant Minji would be awake soon. She had fallen asleep just before her alarm had gone off, hearing her shift in the bed to turn it off. When she looked over, she saw her wife laying awake. 

“You didn’t sleep?” She asked, her voice laced with sleep. 

“Not really,” Yoohyeon answered quietly. 

“I’m sorry,” Minji whispered. “I… I should’ve told you sooner that this could happen… I-I just thought… For once… It wouldn’t happen to me anymore…” She felt horrible for keeping that part of her life a secret. 

She hated seeing people’s faces when she told them. She hated seeing the pity they gave her. She didn’t want to run on pity, she wanted to run on happiness and love, smiles even. Not pity. 

“I’m not angry with you.” Yoohyeon sighed. “I’m angry at the universe for giving this to you again.” She sniffed. 

“Life works in mysterious ways, Yoo. We will never know what happens… Okay?” Minji whispered. “We can just continue on and make every single day count. Besides, right now it’s early. We can fight this.” 

It was odd hearing a pep-talk coming from the one who was suffering, but Yoohyeon wanted to believe her. Wanted to believe that they could really fight it. An incredibly small percent of her doubted it, but the rest of her was willing to try and believe it.

Every day was a new kind of struggle. But they managed. Between Minji working and balancing her new doctor’s appointments, life had been a little rocky. She had less time at home now, which Yoohyeon didn’t entirely like, but she knew she had to balance this part of her life. 

“What are you doing?!” Yoohyeon scolded Minji as she stood in the kitchen cooking. She had the entire day off from work and had spent it in the hospital getting a treatment done. When the younger had gotten home, she found her up and in the kitchen cooking instead of resting. 

“I’m cooking dinner!” Minji gave her a bright, tired smile. 

If there was one thing that could stop Kim Minji, no one knew what it was. No matter how tired she was, no matter how much of a terrible day she had, she would always find something that cheered her up. 

“Baby, you’ve been in the hospital all day… Let me cook.” Yoohyeon frowned. 

“I want to cook for you,” Minji whispered, a pout on her face. “Please?” She frowned. 

“At least let me help.” 

Minji didn’t know why, but she felt like she didn’t have a lot of time left. Of course, her doctors tried to tell her that everything was going smoothly, but something in the back of her mind doubted it. She didn’t know why, but she did. 

“Minji…” Yoohyeon whispered, shaking her gently from her sleep. When she didn’t stir awake right away, she tried again, panic set in as she shook her a little harder, causing her to jolt awake. 

“Hm?” The older frowned. 

“Why were you sleeping so deep?” Yoohyeon scolded. 

“I’m sorry… I.. I think I’m just really tired.” The older of the two let out a yawn before rubbing her eyes. 

“Are you sure you’re just really tired?” Yoohyeon frowned. 

“Positive.” Minji gave her a tired smile, as she nodded her head. 

As the days turned into weeks, Yoohyeon noticed a decline in Minji. She saw how much effort it took for her to just get out of bed, or even just pull herself to sit up some days. Yoohyeon would be right there, helping her as much as she could, only for her to thank her quietly, allowing herself to keep going into a routine she was used to. 

Yoohyeon would find her helping others even when she felt the pains of her treatments. She had cut her days at the restaurant she worked at, which hurt her. She loved cooking and being able to share her creations with whoever would show up. But now, she had to take things slow. Be at home more often when her treatments got more aggressive. 

“It seems as if the tumors are resisting the treatment…” The doctor explained. 

Minji had accepted his words, her feelings becoming reality. She heard Yoohyeon start to fire off different things that they could do. Medical trials, anything to help her get better, and buy her wife more time. Anything to make everything last longer. 

“Medical trials are… Trials Mrs. Kim.” The doctor explained. “They have a chance to work, but at the same time, a chance to accelerate what is being done. In some cases, it does absolutely nothing.” He sighed. “We can continue to do the treatments, or we can stop them altogether. It is your call.” 

Minji looked down at her lap, all of her dreams coming to a halt. 

“If I continue the treatments… What will it do?” Minji whispered.

“Well, if the tumors respond the way we want, it will shrink them enough for us to remove them.” He explained. 

“And if they don’t?” She asked. 

“You would be injecting yourself with radiation for no reason.” He frowned. 

“And… If I stop treatment altogether?” Minji’s voice was barely above a whisper with her question. Her eyes looked up at her doctor, hoping he would have some kind of good news. Yoohyeon held her hand tightly, waiting for the answer. 

“The tumors would grow, making it harder for you to continue on with your daily life.” He explained. 

“Time-wise?” Minji frowned. 

“With treatment, maybe two years. Without, seven months… Maybe nine.” He shrugged his shoulders, looking over her charts and test results. “I can’t say for certain, but it isn’t a lot of time.” He frowned. 

They had gone home later that afternoon, both silent as they walked in. Minji sat down on the couch, her mind clouded with a million thoughts. She had heard those words before. When she was younger, she heard the same words being spoken to her parents. Saying that her body was resisting treatments, that it wasn’t working, and to just prep their daughter for death. 

How does someone even begin to prep their child for death? What about now? How does she even prepare herself for death? 

“What are you thinking?” Yoohyeon asked her. Minji looked up, seeing the worry on her wife’s face. 

“How I’m going to tell my parents.” She sighed. “I… I don’t want to see their faces again… Not like that.” 

“We can tell them together…” Yoohyeon sat next to her, taking her hand in hers. “We fight this together.” She reminded her. “We do this together…” She rested her forehead against the older’s, fighting her own tears. 

Telling Minji’s family about her health was the hardest thing Yoohyeon had to witness. She saw as her mother-in-law broke down into tears, seeing her father-in-law fight tears just to console his wife. Everyone was distraught as they talked, but the one person who didn’t cry was Minji’s brother. 

“You’re not upset about the whole thing?” Yoohyeon asked him when they were alone in the kitchen. 

“I am. But I know Minji needs someone to be strong for her. Just like she was for us.” He whispered. “Everyone needs someone to be strong for them and I can be there for her when you can’t.” He gave her a comforting smile. 

Yoohyeon knew the family was too kind for their own good. Always helping her when she needed help growing up, taking her in, and treating her like a part of their family when Minji had announced they were dating. Everything was so full of love in the house, that she physically felt the pain that came with the news. 

“My parents say they will help in any way they can,” Minji whispered. 

They were laying in bed together, Minji had her head resting on Yoohyeon’s chest as the younger stared at the ceiling. 

“During or after,” Yoohyeon whispered. 

“Please don’t say that.” Minji frowned. 

Yoohyeon had never in her life been a pessimist, but now, she couldn’t help but feel that way. The universe was taking the love of her life away from her. 

“I can’t help it.” Yoohyeon sniffed. “I’m losing my best friend, my wife, the best thing that could ever happen in my life.” She whispered. “I don’t want to lose you Minji. I love you so much and if I could take it all away from you just to know you were living, I would.” She cried. 

Minji couldn’t help but tear up at her words. If anything, Minji was grateful it was her dealing with the pain and suffering. Only because Yoohyeon didn’t have to deal with it, and she wouldn’t suffer. It hurt her to think that she could never wake up one day and never know the absolute last time she could see her again. It hurt her so much that she never wanted to sleep. Never wanted to close her eyes and find out. 

Minji had kept up with her treatments, trying to buy herself as much time as she possibly could. Just so she could wake up another day and see Yoohyeon. She never wanted to forget her face or any part of her. 

She would wake up on her own, early in the day before Yoohyeon had to leave for work. She would lay there in silence, watching her as she slept. Yes, she could be called a creep, but she never wanted to forget her perfect wife. She didn’t want to forget what color her eyes were, never wanted to forget the color of her hair. Never wanted to forget the face she made whenever she woke up… She never wanted to forget any of it. 

“You’re watching me again,” Yoohyeon muttered, her eyes still closed. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Minji asked her, her voice quiet. 

“It would be terrifying if you were a stranger.” Yoohyeon gave her a sleepy smile, opening her eyes to see the older girl’s eyes just darting around, looking at different parts of her face. As always, they landed on her eyes, and she would have the biggest smile on her face. 

A smile that just oozed with love. Her eyes were drowning in the same emotion. Yoohyeon knew she was never going to find anyone else in a million years that looked at her the way Minji looked at her. 

And she knew, she would never find someone she could look at the same way. 

When things had taken a turn for the worst, Yoohyeon didn’t know what to do with herself. Minji was hospitalized, and everything had just stopped working. Her daily medicine had become in a way, a placebo. Her chemo had turned to not working, everything making life harder for her. 

She sat in the darkroom, her eyes red and puffy as she cried for what seemed like days. Her first night alone in their little apartment. An apartment that was full of so many memories. Yoohyeon couldn’t help but think that she had to get used to this. Had to get used to being alone. 

She had shut her own family out, hardly talking to her parents and hardly talking to her siblings. She had told them about Minji being sick, and they had been sympathetic. They didn’t know the right words to tell her, but Yoohyeon didn’t want comfort. She wanted answers. She wanted a cure for her wife. Not pity. 

“You look tired,” Minji whispered. 

The older of the two had looked exhausted. She looked weak. A state Yoohyeon didn’t ever want to see her in. She was pale, smaller, and just weaker. She still loved her, but it hurt her deeply to see the woman she loved with her entire being this hurt. 

“Just haven’t been sleeping well,” Yoohyeon explained. “It isn’t the same without you in bed.” She whispered. Minji reached out, holding her hand. She knew that Yoohyeon never slept right without her there. 

“If I could be there, I would be.” Minji gave her a tired smile, trying to lighten the mood as much as she could. 

Five days in the hospital. Nothing got better. Minji’s health had declined and Yoohyeon ended up staying in the hospital with her, just so that she could be closer to her. Just so she could be there right away if something happened. By the sixth day, Minji felt the weakest she had ever been. She barely had enough energy to eat, just staring at the tray of food without moving. 

“You need to eat…” Yoohyeon whispered, trying to feed her the smallest bite of rice. 

“I’m not hungry.” Minji sniffed tears in her eyes. 

“Please… please eat something.” Yoohyeon didn’t want to face the truth. She didn’t want to accept that she was going to lose her wife soon. The younger fought the lump in her throat, trying to retain what was left of her composure. 

When she visited her later that day after she had gone to work to get what she needed and returned back to the hospital, she saw that Minji had a breathing tube, something she really didn’t want to see when she got back. Her heart shattered at the sight, seeing her completely knocked out and being forced to breathe through a tube. 

Two days she had seen her like that. Unresponsive and kept alive. Yoohyeon knew it wasn’t what she wanted. Knew that Minji wouldn’t want this. She cried that night as she held onto her hand. 

That morning, Minji’s family had come to say their final goodbyes. The final decision had been made. Yoohyeon watched from the corner of the room, allowing them their space as she silently cried. 

She didn’t expect it to be so hard. She knew it was going to be hard, but this difficult? No. It had been four days after the funeral and Yoohyeon had hit rock bottom. She refused to do anything outside of her normal routine. She would go to work, refuse to talk to anyone, only there to work, and then go home. 

She would make herself a package of instant ramen, hearing Minji’s scolding voice in the back of her mind. She should eat something more sustaining. She couldn’t bring herself to cook something more than that. Everywhere in the apartment had brought a ton of memories and held them there. 

Yoohyeon would page through their wedding album on days she felt most down, looking at the day that had really made her life a thousand times better. Someone she was able to share what she thought the rest of her life would be. 

After a month, Yoohyeon had been sitting at work, her best friend texting her to get out and do something instead of wallowing in the filth of her own apartment. When she asked what she could do that didn’t bother her, she was surprised by the answer. 

“I volunteer here all the time.” Bora smiled as she dragged her through the children’s hospital. “Some of them really just want someone that can make them smile, others just appreciate the company.” She explained as she held onto Yoohyeon’s hand. 

Yoohyeon knew Bora to be a free spirit but never thought of her as the person to willingly walk into a children’s hospital to help make their day. 

The older girl helped her get her visitor’s pass, then took her to the floor the two had been assigned for the day. 

“What if the kids think I’m too sad?” Yoohyeon whispered. 

“I’m sure they will understand.” Bora gave her a smile, knowing the pain she was feeling. 

Yoohyeon walked through the halls, seeing a little girl laying in the bed surrounded by plush animals. She gave her a sympathetic smile from the doorway, seeing her start to cough before she walked in. She looked tired, fragile… Almost like Minji in a way. 

“Is it a good time?” Yoohyeon asked the little girl. “Seems like your friends are visiting.” She smiled as she pointed to the many stuffed animals. 

“I don’t have friends that visit.” The little girl pouted. “Only Miss. Bora.” She added. 

“You don’t have any school friends?” Yoohyeon frowned as she sat next to her. 

“I never went to school.” The girl sighed. “I’m too sick for school.” She sighed. Yoohyeon’s heart broke for the little girl. She had no one to visit her… 

“What’s your name?” Yoohyeon asked. 

“Gahyeon.” She answered. “What’s yours?” 

“Yoohyeon.” She gave her a small smile, watching as the little girl returned it. 

“Are you like Miss. Bora?” She asked. “You come and visit to help us smile?” She continued. 

“I can try…” Yoohyeon chuckled. “She thinks this will make me feel better.” She whispered. 

“Are you sick too?” Gahyeon gasped, watching the older woman shook her head. “Oh.” She frowned. 

“I had someone very special in my life that was sick… And I lost her.” Yoohyeon frowned. “But she made me smile so much that I think… I think I should share it with people.” She smiled through her tears. “Her happiness that she was able to share with me.”


End file.
